Majestic Guardians: Rise of Ivan Ooze
In the City of Edenia, everything is quiet until they run scream from Bowser who recovered from Katara's blood bending and he brought his koopalings with different skins and hairstyle, their names are Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Wendy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Morton Koopa, Larry Koopa and the last one is alot like Bowser but smaller and he has black eyes short red hair and wore a bandana around his neck. His name is Bowser Jr., Bowser favorite Offspring. "Ah, It's good to be back doing crime again with my family." "Daddy!" Koopaling said suddenly a fireball came to them, but Iggy Koopa got hit from it. Bowser look up and see Terrence, Joey, Katara, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire, Wasp, Darkrai, Rogue, Po, Robin and Charmcaster was standing. "YOU!" Bowser said "Nice to see you recover and I see you brought your family." Terrence said. "You're gonna pay for making me breaking ever bone in my bone!" Bowers said angrilly, "Koopalings attack!" The Koopalings charge towards them as the Majestic Guardian fface them. the black cat with yellow eyes came in to watch them. Bridgette and Wasp was fighting Wendy Koopa a bit until Bridgette sweep kick her and Wasp shocked her with her Bioelectricity. Ven and Darkrai fought Morton Koopa, Ven slash Morton Koopa multiple time before sending him in the air, Darkrai uses ice beam to freeze him. Katara water whip Iggy Koopa, while Charmcaster shoots pink energy at him. Joey summoned Rocket Warrior to fight Larry Koopa as Fabia brought out Aranaut to fight with them. the two fought for a bit and Larry back away from them until he bumped into Po and belly flopped him into a pancake. "Awesome!" Po shouted. Robin threw his birderang and Starfire shoots starbolts at Bowser Jr. Megan became python and wrap Roy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa and Lemmy Koop as Rogue took over her gloves and touch three koopas which put them out cold. Bowser slash Terrence with hs claws, who was blocking his attack until he grabbed Bowser's hand and threw him to ground. Bowser pass out and Terrence looked at him down. Later on, the Police came and arrest Bowser and his koopalings, while Terrence, Joey, Katara, Ven, Fabia, Aranaut, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire, Wasp, Darkrai, Robin, Po, Rogue and Charmcaster watch before they left, the black cat followed them. looks like Edenia is save from, but things will change not that long. In the sky, we see a jetfighter flying and see aconstrction worker doing some work in the forest. the jetfighter transformer into a decepticon named Starscream, a former member who work for Megatron and betray him for seizing the throne, he was dead during the final battle, but he was brought to life and serve Chase Young in the Heylin Terror. Starscream flew down to look at it without being seen. Meanwhile, a huge crowd of workers was gathered around something very odd. It was a metallic lid of some sort, but unlike the normal types of lids, this one had a demonic-looking face on it. Out of all the workers, Paul Banyan spoke up. "Now whaddya suppose this here thing is?" "Huh. Beats me. But it sure ain't a draining water access pipe." Lenny shrugged. "Welp, better get a crane in here." Paul replied. A little later ,a few of the construction workers strapped the chains through each hole in the lid. After Paul had signalled for the crane to start lifting, the lid got pulled up and off of the ground. As smoke rose from the hole, something slowly came out of it as well. Once the smoke had cleared, it revealed that standing there was some type of egg that gave off a strange glowing purple aura, clutched in place by a metallic claw. All of the workers stared at this object like it was something they had never seen in their lives, which ironically, was true. "Whaddya think it is?" Lenny asked, staring at the boulder in astonishment. "I have no idead." Carl replied. As he said that, Carl stepped closer towards the boulder. However, just when he was about to touch the strange object, it sent a huge bolt of electricity through him. Upon that happening, Carl got zapped him over the crowd, and he landed roughly on his back, and started breathing heavily as the other workers rushed up to him. "Carl? Are you all right?" Lenny asked in concern. The only thing that the African American worker did in response was breathe more heavily. All of the workers then glanced back at the strange boulder. It was certainly something they normally don't see every day. Starscream saw the whole thing and left to tell Chase about. Unaware what happen, in the town square The majestic Guardians, Spongebob, PAtrick, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona. Miguel, Tulio, Chel, Rapunzel, Flynn, Tiana, Crow, Circe, Kurt, Amanda and Hikaru were working on the decoration for the Festival of Fools. every year, they do a festival of Fool to have some fun and charity for imporant reason. "So what is the fools of the festival?" Starfire said. "The festival of Fool or F.O.F is a fun party and charity kind of think to help the environment, orphangage and more." Terrence explained. "We do that once a year per month." Frankie said setting the lights on the pole and her hand fell off. Crow caught and pulled back onto Frankie, "F.O.F is very festive and has lots of fun, food contest, games, dancers, perfomers... "And let's not forget about magic." Tiana said. Terrence was busy with the decoration until he see Tsunade, Sirius and Master Eraqus. Terrence nodded to Joey, Katara, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire, Darkrai, Wasp, Robin, Po, Rogue and Charmcaster who left. "Guys, I'll be right. I have to meet Tsunade." "Okay. Rapunzel said working on the paint. They then meet Sirius, Tsunade and Eraqus with a woman with black hair, blue eyes. she wore a long ankle length dress partially bearing her shoulders featuring gold patterns around the neck and the rims of the sleeves. Her jewellery consists of a gold piece of headwear circling her head and featuring an emerald where it meets at the front. Her name is Ishizu Ishtar, She's Eraqus' wife and mentor for Majestic Guardians. "What's wrong?" Katara asked. "We just came here to tell you wil have new recruits becoming protectors of Edenia." "New recruits, We don't need new member, we're fine as we are." Joey claims that they have enough heroes as it is, should they need new people. "you may need them for the team." Sirius said. "But that's not the reason you came did you." "You must act switfy, the planet is in grave danger." Master Eraqus said. "Danger from who?" Bridgette asked. "many years ago, a very powerful being, known as Ivan Ooze, ruled the world with terror" Tsunade said, "he was of completing his Ecto-Morphicon, twin machines, capable of enslaving the universe." "So, what happened to that Ivan?" Ven asked. "The Original Majestic Guardian and us lure and buried him deep underground." Sirus bowed his head in worry. "the chamber has been accidently conver. Return it to the depths you must, before the chamber is open, and Ivan will be released." "This Ivan Ooze maybe bad as Anubis." Darkrai said. "Ivan's Ecto-Morphicans were buried near the chamber. He'll be sure to find them." Master Eraqus warned. "Be very careful." Tsunade said "You may be dealing with a great evil beyond all imagination." The Majestic Guardian looked concerned, knowing that their masters might be right. But with a nod, they ran off to the construction sight in the forest. Master Eraqus, Tsunade, Sirius, Ishizu looked on began to hope that they would keep the chamber from being unlocked, but what they didn't know was that what may happen next would change their lives forever. Back in the forest, it was night time, and the strange egg was under guard by two police officers named Chief Wiggum and Joe Swanson. The boulder was also surrounded by a barrier of yellow caution tape. While Wiggum was sitting and sleeping in his chair, Joe drank a bit of his coffee. Just then, a flash of dark light occurred and it caught the attention of our handicapped friend. As soon as he turned, the officer saw Chase, Azula, Drago, Starscream and four figures there. The first figure is teenage boy who had White hair, brownish eyes, he was wearing white pants, a blue and white-stripped shirt, a black trenchcoat, and he was wearing millenium ring around his neck. His name os Bakura, the Keeper of the Millennium Ring. The second figure is big, muscled snow leopard wearing purple pants, a sash around his waist and bandages around his ankles as sandals. his name is Tai Lung. The third figure is teenage girl who has dark red hair, black eyes. she usually wears a sleeveless red top with black spaghetti shoulder straps, khaki-colored cargo shorts, a necklace with three blue crystal stones and a choker necklace. Her name is Kelly. The fourth and final figure is a woman was skinny with wrinkly pale skin, large white eyes, long eyelashes and red fingernails. She wore a black dress, black sandals, purple earings,and a purple-feathered collar. Her name is Yzma. Chase has been gather members around the world to convince them to join the Heylin Teror since the final battle with Anubis. "Why should I care of some ridiculous boulder?" Yzma asked the witch in irritation. Vlad just smirked as he replied, "This is no ordinary ''egg." "Why couldn't it we could hardboil the thing then!" Kelly said. "I'm with her 'cause I'm a little during my prison." Tai Lung agreed. Dragon rolled his eyes in annoyance, "We have more important work other than thinking about food food." "Hey, Wiggum. Wake up; you gotta see this!"Joe woke Wiggum The six villains turned around to see Joe and Wiggum, "There's no need to wake your friend up. In fact why don't you take a nap you're yourself." Bakura lift his ring and made Joe and Wiggum fell staightaway to sleep. "I could've done that, but I choose not to." Yzma said. "Zip it." Azula shouted to Yzma Chase then glanced at the glowing boulder with a wicked smile. "Finally, after all these years of searching... you are finally in my grasp. Now let's crack this egg!" He held his hand over the boulder as both began to glow, as did the claw holding the boulder in place. Soon, the claw began to detract, leaving the boulder, which the top half then split in two and folded to the sides, unheld. Inside the now open boulder was nothing but purple-colored lava. "Excellent." Chase said with a wicked smiled. "That's just nasty!" Drago and Starscream exclaimed as Yzma stepped forward. The old woman took a close look at the lava, and then scowled unhappily. "IWhat! You've spent too long to look for a egg of goo?" "Patience, woman! Now watch!" Chase said angrily. As Vlad said that, the lava began to rise up a bit as the villains looked on in disbelief and awe. Soon, the lava took shape and morphed into a yawning tall figure with purple skin. His hair was on thorn-like. He also had nasty looking teeth, ble eyes, and wore a purple robe. Once he was done yawning, the figure cracked his own neck before looking towards his audience with a smirk. "Ladies and gentlemen... The Ooze is back!" Ivan shouted. Drago smirked. "Oh Yeah." "He's quite charming." Azula said with a smile as Kellynodded in agreement. "And scary beyond all reason like me." Yzma ad Ivan smiled at Azula, "Why, thank you two." "I am Chase Young; sworn enemy of all good-doers. It is an honor to meet you." Chase said. "How could I ever repay you." Ivan replied smiled. "ever hear the name of... Sirius Black, Tsunade and Master Eraqus?"Chase asked with a smirk. Ivan just stood there, as if he had never heard of the name. However, in about five seconds, a look of anger melted onto his face, and he roared in anger as he purple lightning from the tips of his fingers. "I guess he heard of them." Starscream remarked nervously as he sweatdropped. After calming down, Ivan glanced back at Chase. "I want you to destroy them, so my evil can once again reign supreme!" I will not only destroy him, I will obliterate his entire legacy. It will be as if Zordon of Eltar never existed!" Ivan respond evilly and thunder boomed in the background "Finally a real man!" Kelly said. Overhearing her, Chase and Azula shot a glare at the girl. Ivan smiled at her, and blew her a kiss. Chase glanced back at Ivan. "We shall leave you to weaver your evil ways. Let's go, heylin Terrors." As the heylin made a portal appeared, the terrors, except for Ivan, walked through, and it disappeared. Ivan sniffed at the air because he had just smelt something. "What is that odious stench? Ivan asked while sniffing again, "Smells like... teenagers." Meanwhile, in another part of the construction site, Bioship landed as the hatch open and Terrence, Joey, Katara, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire, Wasp, Darkrai, Robin, Po., Rogue, Charmcaster and eight figures came out. The first figure is a humanoid dog with black eyes. He wore red short-sleeved hoodie, blue pants and black sneakers. His name is Max Gof. The second figure is 13 year old Asian boy with straight messy black Elvis hair with green rims ran to the edge of the roof. He had black beady eyes, wore a red jacket with a zipper and some yellow marks on his sleeves, blue jeans and red and white sneakers. His name Jake Long, the American Dragon the thrid figure is a 16 year old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes. She wore beige shirt, white short with leaves on it and yellow shoe. Her name is Fin McCloud. The fourth figure is a dark-skinned boy who has brown hair, green eyes. He wore black pants, black gloves and boot. His name is Azari, the son of King T'Challa and Ororo. The fifth figure is young boy with brown eyes and brown hair, wears a white shirt, yellow pants and Green/white sneakers. His name is Tommy Himi. The Sixth figure is teen boy with brown hairedand gree beady eyes. He wore a white sweat shirt with a hoodies, green pants and red sneaker. His name is Raimundo Pedrosa, Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind. The seventh is a little girl with young brown skin, short red hair in pigtails, blue eyes and she wore a long yellow dress blue, yellow knee high boots and has a key for a necklace. Her name is Sari Sumdac. The eighth figure is vestal girl who hasshort orange hair and sapphire, wears a small silver jacket, blue earrings, has sapphire blue eyes, and wears a rouge jumpsuit with uneven sized boots and leggings. Her name is Mira Clay. These are eight new member Sirius talking about, They join the team to stop Ivan Ooze's release. "Anybody see anything?" Fin asked Terrence glanced up at the top of the hill where the egg was. "Let's start looking over there." Terrence, Joey, Katara, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire, Wasp, Darkrai, Robin, Po, Rogue, Charmcaster, Max, Fin, Jake, Azari, Tommy, Raimundo, Sari and Mira walked up the hill towards the boulder. Upon coming up there, they found the egg to be open. "Yo, dawg. What the heck is that?" Jake asked, referring to the blue lava in the boulder. "I'm not so sure I wanna see for myself." Raimundo answered a bit cauticiously. "But it smells like lava." Suddenly, someone grabbed Terrence by the shoulder. "Hey!" Upon hearing that voice, the six teens spun around, startled. When they turned, they found themselves facing none other than Officer Joe Swanson. "What're you kids doing here?" he asked, demanding an answer. Finally, Katara had spoken up. "Um... okay. Have you by any chance seen a morphological being lurking around, Officer?" Joe glanced in confusion. "What's a morphological being?" By now, the kids huffed in disbelief. How could this policer officer be here not have seen the crook? Suddenly, Officer Jenny realized something. "Hold on a sec. Did it look something like this?" he said in a male voice, much to the kids' confusion. Then, with an evil smirk on her face, the supposed Officer Joe shapeshift to Ivan Ooze. Confirming that he was just disguised as Joe Swanson chuckled evilly. When they saw this, Terrence, Joey, Katara, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire, Wasp, Darkrai, Robin, Po, Rogue, Charmcaster, Max, Fin, Jake, Azari, Tommy, Raimundo, Sari and Mira startled. This must have been the villain they were talking about. Realizing that, they got ready to fight. "tyhat's scary!" "Too kind, allow me to introduce myself, "Ivan began to introduce," I'm the galactically feared, globally reviled, and universally despised. They call me Ivan Ooze." Jake scowled at this. "You better get yer bags packed yo, we're sending you back where you came from." "A teenage with a big mouth." said Hades, glaring as he leaned towards them. "thinks haven't changed since I was here last time." "You obviously don't know who we are, Mr. raisinhead!" snapped Rogue angrily. Ivan Ooze smirked at this. "Really?" "Yeah, we're Majestic Guardian!" Raimundo said with determination. "Ooh! Where's my autograph book?" Ivan exclaimed sarcastically. He then scoffed at the comment as he walked through the barrier tape. "Majestic Guardian, huh? so the masters's still using kids do his dirty working for him." With an evil smirk, he glanced back at the teens. "Well, meet ''my ''kids!" Laughing evilly, Ivan shot lightning from the palms of his hands, making a bit of slim. they formed in Ooze Ogres. "Yikes." Fabia said a bit nervously. "From this moment forth the world you know it will cease to exist. Welcome to my Nightmare!" Ivan yelled evilly. He then laughed derisively as he disappeared in an purple flash with one last shout. "Bye bye, kiddies!" Ivan has been release and the Majestic Guardian must stop him before he wreak destruction and chaos. In the Royal Family in the throne room, Sirius, Tsunade, Master Eraqus, Ishizu Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Tulio, Miguel, Chel, Spongebob, Patrick, Rapunzel, Flynn, Tiana, Crow, Hikaru, Kurt and Amanda are getting worried about the majestic Guardian. then they see two figure, the figure is is a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Terra wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders, skintight, black high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular, brown pants. his name is Terra, Master Eraqus's son and terrence's half brother. The second figure is a young girl with brown eyes, black hair and rhombus on her forehead. She wore dark Blue Dress, turqoise short and black heel. Her name is Tsurius Black, the daughter of Sirius and Tsunade and Terrence's niece. "Terra, Tsurius." Master Eraqus said, "I'm worried the Majestic Guardian have arrived too late. Ivan has been released." "Don't worry, this castle has alarm secruity system everywhere and no one enter it." Terra said "What about that?" Kurt pointed as others looked there and purple slime are coming out the door.. "Well, almost nobody." Terra correct himself. unfortunately, Purple slime were coming out of the door and formed Ivan Ooze! He smirked evilly while laughing and walking toward Sirius, Tsunade and Master Eraqus, "Hey, pretty fancy-schmancy. I guess if you invest your money well over 60 centuries, you can buy something pretty nice." Tsurius got angry and tried to punch him in the stomach while Terra attack him with his keyblade, but he didn't feel anything and she made him burp. "Uh-oh." Tsurius and Terra looked scared. Ivan looked at him and shocked them both as they were send to the wall. "Terra! Tsurius!" all shouted to them as they ran to them. "You haven't change, Ivan!" Tsunade said. "Pick on someone whose smaller than you." "Put a sock in it, Z!" Ivan said. "10 minutes out of the egg and I'm already listening to one of your lectures. You locked me into your stuffy hyperlock chamber and tossed me away in the depths like yesterday's trash. Do you have any idea what it's like to be locked in a rotten egg for many years?" Ivan said angry at them, "It's boring. Not to mention I've had a charley horse since the Renaissance." "We won't let you get away with this!" Sirius said. "You robbed me of my prime. I was the supreme ruler of the most foul empire inn the universe. And now…it's time to pay the piper!" Ivan pulled piccolo and play a bit(a/n: not the character Dragonball series, an instrument.). He blast the pillar down, "All the things that I have missed. The Black Plague! He shot Tsunade and picture of Manfred fell down, "The Spanish Inquisition!" He shot the wall and glasses begins break, "The Brady Bunch Reunion!" Ivan continue destroying the royal family castle. Three masters tried to fight him, but he's too powerful to handle him. Meanwhile in the forest, The Majestic Guardians are surrounded by Ooze ogre. "Oh, man! What're we gonna do?" Rogue asked nervously. Looking for a way out, Azaria looked left and right. Suddenly, he looked down from up where he and his friends were. "We've got plenty of room down there." "Let's go, guys!" Terrence shouted. With that, he started it off by kicking a Ooze Ogre across the face. As Danny did so, Ven, Fabia, Charmcaster, Warp, Darkrai, Robin, Po, Azaria, Fin, Katara, Megan, Starfire, Rogue, Raimundo, Joey, Sari and Mira down the hill. "Dragon up!" Jake shouted as he flipped down the hill. Suddenly, he transformed into a muscular dragon with red scales, a yellow-striped chest and belly, blue claws, green talons going down his back to his tail, and two wings on his back. He also had his same hair and beady eyes. In this form, Jake was known as the American Dragon. "Execute, spirit evolution!" Tommy jumped down, he transformed into white bear with green garments. He's now Kumamon. Soon, Terrence came down the hill after fighting off a few of ogres. The guardians looked towards the ogres while the latter came down the hill. "Take these beasts, and show 'em who's boss!" Raimundo said with determination. "Spread out!" ordered Danny, and the six did do, with Sora pulling out his Keyblade. When they spread out to various parts of the site, Terrence pulled his excalibur. After spinning it around, he spoke menancingly as he faced a few ogre Knights that came towards him. "You're in my nightmare now!" Terrence slay them the ogre one by one destroying them all. Robin and Raimundo jumped down as the the ogres followed. Charmcaster was shoot pink energy at and see another ooze ogre behind her." You guys make me sick!" Charmcaster fired another one at him. Darkrai flew and fired dark pulse at them. he then shoot shadow ball them. Azaria jumped and fought the ooze ogre with his amazing strength without taking a hit, He then shock one of them with his electricity. He kick ooze ogre and which destroys it. Megan phase throught the ogres and lift them as Wasp and Starfire shoots bioelectricity and Starbolts destroying them. "This is going to be one messy of the night." Starfire said as wasp nodded. Joey (Aura armor), Po and Robin jumped down while Jake flew down as the ogres came down to face them. "Up and over, dawg." Jake said. "Let's." Robin said. as he, Po and Jake jump over them. they fight them without breaking a sweat, Robin see an ogre behind Po,"Po, behind you!" Robin jump over and kick him hard. "These don't know when to quick!" "Quadruple whammy!" Po suggested to them. "A'ight!" Joey said. the oge look at Po and Robin coming at him, he turn over to Jake and Joey. "Uh-oh!" ooze Ogre said before he got hit by them. Kumamon and Sari were fight an ooze ogre until he threw them over. Sari caught Kumamon and flew back up and punch Ooze Ogre over. "Bye!" Sari and Kumamon said. Katara and Rogue were fighting as the waterbender water whip them whil Rogue punch and kick them at once. Raimundo was attacking them with his Sword of Storm and Blade of Neblua. Raimundo looked down and see another Ooze Ogre, he jump down and kick him multiple time until he kick him to a wall. Aranaut and a giant golem with metallic bulky armor named Magma Wilda, they were protecting Fabia and Mira. but begin to overpower them, suddenly Ven and Fin came riding their glider while Max is riding with Ven. "Hang on girls!" Max said as Fin threw many water bombs at the ogres. They flew towards Fabia and Mira, " You girls are okay? "I am now." Mira said. "Let's finish these guys." Ven suggested. "You bet." Fabia said. They hop on the glider and jump on a tree. Katara, Rogue, Megan, Starfire, Wasp, Raimundo, Sari, Kumamon, Po, Jake, Joey, Robin, Charmcaster, Azaria, and Darkrai join up with Ven, Fabia, Mira, Max and Fin. Lastly Terrence came in to join them and they see many Ooze Ogre come at them. Terrence pulled a red and white ball. "I want you guys to meet Braviary." Terrence threw the ball and an eagle-like pokemon named Braviary appeared as he flew around. he flew up slash down the branches and it down crushing them. "Yeah." They shouted seeing them dead. "Now let's get Ivan!" Terrence said, before they go. Megan felt something painful. "What's wrong?" "The castle has been under attack and our friends were there too." Megan said. Terrence realized Sirius, Tsunade and Master Eraqus were there as well. "Let's head back!" They ran/flew back to the Royal Family castle check up on them. Unaware to them the black was there and left. little do they know it's already too late to save them and stop Ivan Ooze. Terrence, Joey, Katara, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire, Wasp, Darkrai, Robin, Po, Rogue, Charmcaster, Max, Fin, Jake, Azari, Tommy, Raimundo, Sari and Mira returned back to the Royal Family and they found out that the castle is in ruins. this made Katara gasped. They look around the place in ruins, Terrence pound his fist on the pillar, upset that his castle has been torn down. "This castle is part of the royal family and it's gone thanks to Ivan!" The Majestic Guardians went in to see if the other group in the castle's alright... "This is mess up, yo! Ivan's gonna pay for this!" "Where's our friends?" Starfire asked. Theu looked around some more until Katara saw something, "Oh no..." She ran and others followed to Sirius, Tsunade and Master Eraqus badly hurt and mortally wounded, Tsunade became old woman due to her chakra. "SIRIUS! TSUNADE! MASTER ERAQUS!" Terrence shouted ti see them "What's happening to them?" Fin asked. "they must have fought Ivan Ooze," Darkrai explained, "They're dying, they need healing." The three turned to the Majestic Guardians, "Guardians, thanks goodness, you're all okay." Tsunade said weakly. "Come on master, let us healing you." "I'm afraid to heal them." Ishizu said as Terra, Tsurius and the others came to. "Ishizu!" Terrence and the others ran to them, "Is everyone already?" "We'll be alright for now." Crow said. "Your powers cannot heal them, but there is one power that can save them." Ishizu said. "Where?" Joey said. "It's in the temple of Gray skull," Ishizu explained, "all who tried and failed to obtain, their heart and souls are taken by it. "We have to try." Fin said. "Sirius, Tsunade and Master Eraqus' life force." Tsurius said. "If I can use my keyblade to teleport you guardians there to gray skull, you have time to get." Terra said, "but I won't be able to get you back." "So how do we get back?" Raimundo asked Terran angrilly. "We have to make sure that power's there. family's lives is depending on us." Terra pulled his keyblade and pointed them. Ishizu turned to the Majestic Guardians, "Are you ready?" They nodded as Axew came and join up with his master, Terrence look at them, '''try to hold on for while, we'll come back the power. I promise.' ''Terrence thought. "remember Majestic Guardians, they don't have much time." Terra pointed out as he shot a beam of light at them and send them to gray Skull. Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Spongebob, Patrick, Tulio, Miguel, Chel, Tiana, Rapunzel, Flynn, Crow, Hikaru, Kurt, Amanda and Tsurius looked up at them who left to Gray skull. "Please don't waste your time." Tsurius is concern to see hier parents dying. Meanwhile in Mountain, we see the lair that resemble a monster, chase's lair. Kelly is ticked Ivan didn't destroy them along with the Majestic Guardians. "I don't believe it. how could he left them away?" "He's worst than kronk!" Yzma said angrily. "Oh relax girls." Chase said and turned to Ivan Ooze coming in. "Hi honey, I'm home." Ivan said cheerfully. "You purple slimeball, the guardians are going after the power!" Yzma shouted and said to Chase," I thought you said this guy was disaster. he's nothing slime-infested jelly-doughnut!" IVan was getting tired of listening of Yzma's nagging so he shut her by closing her mouth with slime. Tai Lung, Drago and Bakura relieve someone shut her up. "finally someone shut her up!" Tai Lung said. "You people are so staggering," Ivan began, "You obivously need a vacation, it's certain you and the terrors need a new leader, and I pick... me." Ivan laughed at them. Chase, Azula and Drago are ticked off to see Ivan is betraying them already after he was by Chase, "You what!" Drago said "Who is this clown think he's dealing with?" Azula said. "The Boogie man is taking!" Ivan sat on Chase's throne. Chase transformed to his dragon form, "NO ONE DOUBLE CROSSES CHASE YOUNG AND LIVE!.!.!.!" he fired black fireball out of his hand and shoot it towward Ivan While Azula shots lightning and Drago release fire from his mouth, who felt nothing. "That's tickles." Ivan laughed, "My turn!" Ivan then traps Chase, Azula and Drago inside a purple orb. Ivan looked at Tai Lung, Starscream, Bakura, Yzma and Kelly, "Now you five have a choice. you either serve me or join these insufferable dinkledorks!" "Five of you, get us outta here." Chase ordered them "Don't serve Ivan!" Azula said. "Don'y you dare betray us!" The five want to help them, but they couldn't due to his threats. They have no choice but to serve him, "We didn't like don't dinkledorks anyway." Bakura said. Azula is mad at Starscream and calls him a traitor. "You tell em' Bakura!" Starscream said. So what are going to do with the Majestic Guardian, o my hidious one!" Tai Lung asked. Ivan smiled evilly who has a plan to destroy the Majestic Guardians. With Chase, Azula and Drago trapped in orb, Ivan is in charge and made Chase's member force to serve him. The Majestic Guardians must save their master and stop Ivan's reign. In the forest Terrence, Joey, Katara, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire, Wasp, Darkrai, Robin, Po, Rogue, Charmcaster, Max, Mira, Fin, Sari, Tommy, Raimundo, Jake and Azaria came and look around. "Let's go, we have a job to do." Terrence said. "Let's find this power and save your family." Raimundo said. A minute later, the majestic Guardian walk awhile and by the time they went through the forest, they see castle Greyskull, "Is that where the power is being kept?" Max asked, "Yeah, it was guarded by a couple of warrior who lives there, but it's abandon many years." Terrence explain. "We should hurry, we don't wanna waste time." Charmcaster said as she and the others ran to Grayskull castl They went inside to find the power for the masters, Darkrai stopped for a reason. "Wait, we're being followed." Dark said as he andThe other turned to see Tai Lung, Yzma, Kelly, Bakura and Starscream. "Not so so fast, Teen Guardians." Starscream said, "we'll make sure you and your guardians will never get the power." "We'll get the power, then we'll go after Ivan Ooze." Terrence said. "You won't." Starscream blasted him with his gun hand, but Terrence deflected with his excalibur. "I'll catch up with ya, go on ahead!" Terrence ordered. Joey, Katara, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire, Wasp, Darkrai, Robin, Po, Rogue, Charmcaster, Raimundo, Sari, Azaria, Tommy, Fin, Mira, Jake and Max ran off while leaving Terrence behind. "Dragon fireball!" Terrence shoots three fireballs at them. Kelly create a magic shield and they notices Terrence and the rest of the Majestic Guardians are gone. "They're gone!" Kelly shouted. "If they get the Power, Ivan Ooze will kill us." Starscream said as purple bird. "Tengu Warriors find the Majestic and tear them apart!" Joey, Katara, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire, Wasp, Darkrai, Robin, Po, Rogue, Charmcaster, Raimundo, Sari, Tommy, Fin, Mira, Jake and Max ran to find the power, but they have no luck of finding them until Terrence caught up. "Follow me!" Terrence said. "You know where you going, dawg?" Jake said. "Nope." Terrence said as he ran to left and came, "Wrong way!" They ran to follow Terrence as the figure tried to stop, " come back!" the figure with woman's voice. they ignored it, until they reach a dead end. they turn to the figure. The figure is a dark-skinned woman with purple hair in ponytail, gold eyes. she wore a black sleeveless undershirt, under am orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants and long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands, and long beige legwarmers with brown light shoes. Her name is Yoruichi Shihoin, the one was a black cat and watching the Majestic Guardians the whole time. "I'm not here fight you, I am a friend." Yoruichi said. "You're not our friend!" Joey said. Yoruichi bow to Terrence, "I know why you're here Prince Terrence. you want to find the power for your masters. I can take you there." "How?" Terrence asked Yoruichi, who did some ninjutsu which reveal a secret passage."Come with me." They followed the woman to the secret passage to get the power on their way. meanwhil back in Edenia Ooze ogre were building twin ecto-morphicon, Scorpitron and Horntix, while Ivan Ooze watched. "Two ecto-Morphicon are almost finished and I'll use it to destroy the majestic Guardian, then Edenia and finally the universe!" Ivan laughed evilly back at Gray skull, Terrence, his team and Yoruichi were walking underground to find the power, "This base used to belong to the original Majestic Guardians and they called it home. many years past, when they were facing many villains and threat while protecting Edenia and the rest of the world." "is that how you knew about them and our parents?" "I only know about Tsunade, Sirius and Master Eraqus when they were young." Yoruichi said, "I was a mentor for the Original Majestic Guardian many years ago. Ivan Ooze was the first ultimate enemy we encounter. we defeat and your masters sealed him away." "That's explain why?" Katara realized, "Ivan Ooze want to destroy Sirius, Tsunade and Master Eraqus, which gravely hurt them." "Once he's done with them, he's going to use to the ecto-Morphicons to destroy." Sari added. "Unless you stop Ivan and save your master, you will be destroyed and the master wil die." Yoruichi said, If we hurry and get the power, you will be able to save them and stop Ivan." The Majestic Guardians and Yoruichi reached to the tallest the castle and see a 16-year old girl with brown hair in ponytail, gray eyes. She wore warrior princess outfit. Her name is Teela. "Are you here for the power Majestic Guardians?" Teela asked. "Yes, we are." Terrence said. "Come with me leader." Teela said as he followed her while the rest of guardian stayed behind and wait for them to come back. The Majestic Guardians turned and See Starscream, Tai Lung, Bakura, Yzma and Kelly were there with the Tenugu Warriors. "We have to give Terrence some time to get the power." Yoruichi said. The nodded and tried to stall time for Terrence to get it. If Terrence don't get it in time, the masters will die. While Majestic Guardians fight the Starscream, Tai Lung, Yzma, Kelly, Bakura and Tengu warriors. Terrence and Teela ran up stairs to the get the power in order to their master and Terrence's only family. "I hope this power is there, Teela." Terrence said "It'll be there, I know it." Teela replied In Edenia, Ishizu stood by Master Eraqus, Tsunade and Sirius at their side praying. while Spongebob, Patrick, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Miguel, Tulio, Chel, Tiana, Rapunzel, Flynn, Crow, Hikaru, Kurt, Amanda, Tsurius and Terra stood by. "Ishizu, I'm beginning to worry about the Guardians not coming." "Eraqus, save your strength." Ishizu said to Eraqus, "they'll be back with the power you and the other two." "If I know my brother, you'll give up on us, nor you!" Frankie said. "I hope you're right." Tsunade said sadly. Back down there, the Majestic Guardians and Yoruichi were fighting the Tengu Warriors, Starscream, Bakura, Tai Lung, Kelly and Yzma, until a giant pincer bust the wall and attacking them. they saw Scorpitron and Hornitor there as Ivan Ooze came in. "What are you doing, getting the power for your fallen friends?" Ivan asked, "It's already too late!" "That's a lie!" Fin shouted. "is it, then why didn't you save them in time?"" Ivan said. Back with Terrence and Teela finally made upstair where the power is being kept. Terrence went inside to get the power, while Teela stay behind. Terrence looked around to find the power, he then see a light at the top of the stairs. Terrence flew up instead of taking the stair and once he got up there, He see a staff with ruby jewel on top of it. Terrence grabbed the staff and looked at it, "This is the power, the staff of the vermillion Sparrow." he pointed and shoots red hot fireball at the wall. "This staff is like the phoenix, the one I used to have it power, but stronger." Back down there, Ivan laughed with Tai Lung, Bakura Starscream, Kelly, Yzama while others are struggling to escape Scorpitron's grip. suddenly a dragon fireball and a red hot fireball came and destroy Scorpitron which the Majestic Guardians and Yoruichi are freed. Ivan gasped and turned to see Terrence, "One down, one to go!" Horntor looked at the Majestic Guardians really scared and whimpered at IVan, Starscream, Tai Lung, Yzma, Bakura and Kelly. "He destroy my beautiful creation.' NOW I'M BEGINNING TO GET REALlY ANGRY'''!" Starscream, Bakura, Tai Lung, Yzma and Kelly got scared when he says that. Ivan became a slime and wmere with Hornitor, Charmcaster watch to see this, "I think I'm going to be sick!" Hornitor grew as it facechange to Ivan's, "I feel big again." "Ivan grew even bigger!" Joey said. Ivan flew toward Terrence and hit him hard as the place begins to rumble, Starscream, Tai Lung, Bakura, Yzma and Kelly felt it. "Oh no," Starscream said, "We're outta here!" He turned into a jetfighter as Tai Lung, Yzma and Kelly hop on while Bakura summoned summoned skull to fly out of here, they betray Ivan just like that after he merge with Hornitor. Terrence threw the staff Charmcaster, "Charmcaster, You and the guardians must the staff and heal our master, I'll face Ivan." "I'll help Terrence." Yoruichi said. The majestic Guardian ran back to Edenia leaving Terrence and Yoruichi behind to face Ivan Ooze. Terrence powered up to Ultimate Dragon 2 and punch his hand. Yoruchi kick Ivan Multiple time. none of their attack didn't have any affect on him. "This guy is too poweful." Terrence said. "We need to find a beat him." Yoruichi said. she thought until she has an idea. "Terrence, gather your energy to form your Rasengan." "WHy?" Terrence said. "Just do it!" Yoruichi ordered him as Terrence gather his energy to form a rasengan. Yoruichi attack Ivan with full speed as the robotic ooze tried to attack Yoruichi, but kept misses. Ivan don't notice Terrence was charging up with his Rasengan, Terrence looked at his rasengan and it glow into red fire. "Game over, Ivan!" Terrence said as he flew towards Ivan. Yoruichi got out of the way as Ivan look at Terrence with his Fired Rasengan, "Oh no!" Ivan see this as Terrence thrust his arm and hit him hard while burning him. with that Ivan ooze is destroyed. Terrence turned Yoruichi to thank her, but she's gone. "Where did she go?" Terrence said. Teela came down and see Terrence leaving Castle Grayskull. "Thank you, Terrence." Teela said to him. Later on Terrence see the castle has been restored as he landed and see Sirius, Tsunade and Master Eraqus alive Which Sirius is hold the staff of Vermillion sparrow. "Guys!" Terrence ran to them and give them a hugged for their miraculous recovering dying. "You and the Majestic Guardian did a good job saving us." Tsunade said. Unaware to them, Yoruichi look over to them happily that their masters are alive and healed. Yoruichi smiled before she faded away into the farplane with the Original Majestic Guardians. At night time, it's the festival of Fool and everyone was having fun. we then see Joey, Ven, Fabia, Bridgette, Megan, Starfire, Wasp, Darkrai, Po, Robin, Rogue, Charmcaster, Max, Azaria, Fin, Tommy, Sari, Raimundo, Jake, Mira, Sirius, Tsunade, Master Eraqus, Spongebob, Patrick, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Miguel, Tulio, Chel, Tiana, Rapunzel, Flynn, Crow, Hikaru, Kurt, Amanda, Tsurius and Terra were dancing while Terrence watch them. "I thought I was going lose my family, but we save them from dying," Terrence thought, "but those five, I wonder who they work for." Terrence referred to Starscream, Tai Lung, Bakura, Yzma and Kelly. In the Chase's castle, we see Starscream sitting on the throne as king, while Tai Lung, Bakura, Yzma and Kelly bow to their new leader. "I, King Starscream Leader of the Heylin Terror." They laughed until they see a door and saw Chase, Azula and Drago out of the purple orb since Ivan Ooze is gone. They're angry for their betrayal including the five, Dragon and Chase crack their knuckles while Azula made fire at the palm of her hand. "Uh-oh!" The five said knowing they're in deep trouble. Category:Fan Fiction